The present disclosure relates to memory devices. Due to increased demand for electronic devices with fast operating speeds and/or low power consumption, it may be desirable for memory devices embedded in electronic devices to provide fast operating speeds and/or low operating voltages. Magnetic memory devices have been suggested to help address such demand because magnetic memory devices can provide technical advantages such as reduced latency and/or non-volatility. Magnetic memory devices are thus emerging as next-generation memory devices.
A magnetic memory device may be configured to include a plurality of magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs), each of which includes two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of each MTJ may vary depending on magnetization directions of its magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of an MTJ is higher when magnetization directions of its magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other than when the magnetization directions are parallel to each other. This difference in resistance can be used for data storing operations of the magnetic memory device.
In particular, for a spin-transfer-torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM), it may be possible to reduce an amount or density of a write current required for a writing operation, even when a size of a magnetic memory cell decreases, and the STT-MRAM may thus be regarded as an option/alternative for realizing a high density memory device.